Colt M1911
The Colt M1911 (also called the M1911 and the 1911) is a semi-automatic Pistol in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Overview This weapon is the starting pistol for Nacht der Untoten, [[Tutorial (ZOMBIES)|Tutorial (ZOMBIES)]], Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, TranZit, Town, Farm, Bus Depot, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, Cell Block, Buried, and Borough. It can also be found in [[Tutorial (Black Ops Zombies)|Tutorial (Black Ops Zombies)]] and can be bought as a Mystery Box weapon in the World at War version of Shi No Numa and also Mob of the Dead. It is the final weapon in standard Turned mode, coming after the KAP-40, and it is also included along with the Olympia in Shotgun Mode in Turned. This pistol is also used if the player is downed and currently has no ammo in their own pistol or has no pistol whatsoever. It is also given with Who's Who. It performs fairly well for the first few rounds, but its performing capabilities drop off significantly in later rounds, its power can be enhanced in Black Ops II with the purchase of Double Tap II. Using the Extra Headshot Damage persistent upgrade would also boost its damage, being effective up until round 8, using only 1 magazine per kill. Combining the two would result in an ultimate round 10 effectiveness. Although it is very ineffective at killing, it can be used for building points for the first rounds, though with the lack of reserve ammo and inability to buy more ammo off the wall, it runs out of ammo very shortly. C-3000 b1at-ch35 The C-3000 b1at-ch35 (in coding language See 3000 Biatches (See 3000 Bitches in slang)) is the Pack-a-Punched version of this pistol, only available in World at War and ZOMBIES. It has less ammo, but the rounds are turned into explosive rounds. The fire rate is also slower, and the splash damage can easily kill a player in World at War, but in ZOMBIES, there is no splash damage whatsoever. Mustang and Sally The Mustang and Sally are duel-wield Pack-a-Punched versions of this pistol, available in Black Ops, Black Ops II, and Black Ops III. This has less ammo, but like the previous weapon above, the shots are turned into explosive rounds, the only difference that the explosion is more like a grenade rather than a rocket. The rate of fire is the same as the M1911, and the splash damage can kill the player if he/she doesn't have Juggernog or PhD Flopper. Mustang The Mustang is essentially the same as the Mustang and Sally, just without the latter. There's only one exception, and that is that it shoots physical grenades that explode on impact rather than a special explosive round. Every other stat is shared with the previous weapon above. Gallery M1911 Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Black Ops M1911 M1911 menu icon WaW.png|M1911 Menu Icon in Call of Duty: World at War 185px-M1911 BOII.png|Misty holding the M1911 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II M1911 1st Person BO.png|In hand model of the M1911 in Black Ops PAP M1911.jpg|C-3000-B1atch35 M1911.PNG|In hand model of the M1911 in World at War 830px-Mustang and Sally.png|Mustang and Sally in Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia *On the PC version of the Game - using the Developer Console. One can type giveall and all weapon that would normally be present in that map can be obtained. On Der Riese - Some of the given weapons include the Regular M1911 and the Pack-A-Punched version, a spare M1911 and the Dirty Harry. *In Black Ops II before a patch at launch, the Mustang and Sally supported 100 reserve ammo rather than 50, which was changed to 50 rounds after the update due to it being too overpowered and possibly would cause lag problems, especially on large-scale maps like Green Run. *On the Zombies Chronicles versions of the maps Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, the original starting pistol was the MR6, before it was changed via title update to the 1911. Category:Ascension Category:Weapons Category:Starting Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Category:Buried